Various prior art structure has been available in the prior art relative to paint applicators such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,628; 3,612,707; and 5,117,527.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for an edge guard structure as indicated by the instant invention arranged for retrofit relative to an existing paint roller and to this end, the instant invention presents an improved paint roller combination comprising ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction.